


Invicta

by TheUniverseOfKilikani



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ants, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Identity Reveal, Middle School, Original Character(s), Secret Identity, Superheroes, Teenagers, i loved ant boy movie watch it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseOfKilikani/pseuds/TheUniverseOfKilikani
Summary: 13 year old Niaomy is Invicta, the new superhero in her neighborhood, which is outside of queens, basically New Jersey. One day, she is approached by Spiderman who says that he made a bet with Mr. stark that he could totally mentor and actually find a superhero younger than him._________________________“Gosh, you're a lot more feisty than I thought.” He huffed. I just smirked. “Well, actually the reason is because I have a bet with Mr. Stark. He said I could never mentor or even find a superhero younger than me, so I said ‘bet’.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Invicta

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first fic that I will actually be updating here on this site.

  
  


I stare out my window into the vast distance of New York. Birds flutter past; their songs almost drowning out the sounds of traffic. Almost…. Because New York traffic is crazy, so nothing really beats it. Living in New York City is amazing, though! You can take the subway basically anywhere and your friend is usually only a few blocks away. Nothing can get better than that!

Off in the distance I see White Tiger. She’s a superhero, obviously. Superhero names are cool like that. She’s sitting on top of a building not too far away. Oh, maybe a few blocks give or take. You see, my family and I live on one of the top floors in our building. We have a big apartment too. Back to the superhero subject. Update: White Tiger is jumping away.

I sigh and lean back into the room, then closing my window with a slam. Turning around I face my twin sister, Kylie, who has been diligently working on homework. She’s a complete opposite of me. I drop down onto the ground and crawl across our room.

“Niamoy!” groaned my twin sister Kylie, “What are you doing? You have homework, and I’m already finished with mine.” She waves the papers in her hand, probably trying to show off. “And you could be too if you wouldn’t daydream ALL THE TIME!”

“I know, but can’t a girl just daydream of being an Avenger?” I ask playfully, rolling over onto my stomach. “Well, I think everyone has that dream. Not just me. If you were a superhero who would you be?” I completely ignored what she said about homework.

“Hah!” She snorts. “I don’t want to be a superhero. You see them on the news, Nia! It’s dangerous..” She looks away. “It scares me sometimes. But, hey, you’re not a superhero so you need to get your homework done. The project is due tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow?” I squeak and spasm on the floor. “Well, why didn’t you tell me!!”

I grab my bins of art supplies and spill them all over the flower, much to my sister’s dismay. She simply sighed and set the cardboard display on the floor.

“Do you need help with anything else?” Kylie asks as she starts to work. “Because I can help you with your math.”

I open a pen with my teeth and spit the cap out before looking at Kylie. “Yeah, sure. After dinner. Right now I DO want to get this project done.”

(I will probably add the rest of the origin story once I write it) 

TIME SKIP BY 2 MONTHS

When normal people wake up, they look like they just got attacked by a wild animal. When I wake up, my hair is a mess and my wings are usually all tangled and cramped. It’s really uncomfortable. I groan loudly and sit up in bed, my wings slowly fluttering into place.

“Kylie, you up?” I ask, eyeing my sister who is seemingly dead asleep. She huffs a little bit and turns her head.

“Yeah, I’m up.” She sits up and rubs her face. “What are you doing up before me anyway? That never happens.”

She had a point. I really wasn’t even up before her. It’s always been that way. I was the night owl and she was the morning bird. I flutter my wings to get them working properly.

“My wings were all cramped.” I say. “Anyway, I’m going on patrol. Tell mom I went to school early to get extra tutoring or something.” I stretch as I stand up and start digging through my closet for my costume.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I wanted to tell you, I added extra padding to the shoulders and knees on your costume, so….. you owe me a candy bar.” Kylie joined me and pulled out the leggins, showing me exactly where she added the padding.

“Cool, thanks!” I beam at her and give her a hug. Kylie just pushes me away with a light laugh.

I change out of my pajamas into my suit. It was designed by Kylie herself and we saved up money together to buy all the fabric we needed to make it. I start by putting the long sleeve shirt on first. The shirt is made of workout material and padded densely on the inside. (kylie insisted… for my safety). Then, Kylie stitched on extra pieces of fabric to make an ‘A’ design and other cool flares. I also have decorative shoulder and elbow pads.

Next I put on the leggings. These are also made of the same workout material and are heavily packed with padding. After that, I put on the skirt. While I don’t really like skirts, I agreed with Kylie that the skirt really added to my suit. Then, I put on my utility belt. The belt holds stuff I need. To make sure I don’t run out of power or die, I need sugar. I also carry extra packets of pixie stixs in my utility belt.

Finally, I put on my boots (which were very expensive… but they are really good, durable, water-proof boots! And stylish!), my gloves (which are black baseball gloves) and finally my mask. I didn’t make my mask, I actually bought it. Kylie found it at a thrift shop and we just spray painted it black and blue to fit the rest of my costume.

“Go get em’, Invicta!” Kylie winks at me then slips back under her covers and falls fast asleep.

I smile. I loved having my sister's support.

I walk over to my window and open it slowly. The bright morning sun had just begun to rise slowly as it gleamed across the city. 

I spread out my arms and my transparent delicate wings formed again. I started to flutter them and felt the window beneath my feet vanish. In seconds I was some 100+ feet in the air, flying over the busy roads.

I shoot myself down and free fall almost to the ground before opening my wings and soaring back into the air. The feeling was unreal. Like a million butterflies swarm around and around, lifting you higher and higher into the sky with every flap.

“Invicta?” I hear someone yell.

I look around in surprise and lower myself a little ways. I’m not that much of a publicly known superhero although most people in my neighborhood know who Invicta is. People are waving to me but I know it wasn’t them. Finally, I spot a boy sitting on a roof, waving. I tilt my head in confusion and fly towards him.

Who on earth was it? It had to be another superhero. But that left me wondering, what superhero wanted me? I was the superhero of this neighborhood. Heck, I was practically in New Jersey way out here!

As I get closer, the person comes into view. When I see this person, my mouth hangs open in surprise and I have to stop myself in mid air. Could it really be? It couldn’t be… right?

“You… are Invicta?” the superhero asks. I nod, slowly landing on the rooftop, about 4 feet from the man. “Oh, good! I noticed you popped up about 2 months ago but I never thought I would actually meet you. Good timing I guess.”

I tilt my head in confusion. “Spiderman..” I start slowly. “What exactly do you want with me?”

“Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to meet you.” He explains, wringing his hands. “And assess your age.”

I stare at him. “My age?”

“Yeah… so now I know you’re younger than me. Which… I honestly don’t know if it is a good thing or a bad thing.” He trails off. “But I was just wondering if you want to come to the Avengers Tower with me.”

“And why should I come with you?” I demand, crossing my arms.

He looks at me weirdly. “Because anyone is ever anyone would never turn down an offer to the Avengers Tower?!!”

“Touche.” I deadpan. “But what’s in it for me?”

“Gosh, you're a lot more feisty than I thought.” He huffed. I just smirked. “Well, actually the reason is because I have a bet with Mr. Stark. He said I could never mentor or even find a superhero younger than me, so I said ‘bet’.”

“Ooookayyy.” I slowly processed the information in my head. “Do we have to reveal identities?”

“That would be prefered since you are younger. How about we start off simply by saying our real ages?”

“13”

Spiderman’s eyes seem to open large. “13!” He screeches. “Oh… um… well that’s different.”

I scoff and turn. “Ugh, I knew this was a bad idea. Forget I said anything.”

“I’m 16.” He says.  
  
That caught my attention. I turn back around. “So we’re only three years apart in age. I can work with that, I guess. Fine, I’m in. Let’s go.”

I smile at him and then take off the the sky. In the distance I hear him yelling.

“Hey, wait! Come back! Do you even know- get back he- I CAN'T FLY!”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy comments!! <3 <3


End file.
